Febre
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - Novamente o escorpiano é acometido por uma forte febre. Será que é um modo de chamar a atenção de seu amado aquariano? - Kardia e Dégel - Presente de Aniversário para Kassiminha


**Febre**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: **Desafio Informal Cavaleiros do Zodíaco do Fórum NFF – Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Kardia e Dégel – Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (CDZ – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco).

**Advertências: **Insinuação ao ato sexual.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Capítulos: **Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Palavra a ser usada: **PRAZER

**Resumo: **Novamente o escorpiano é acometido por uma forte febre. Será que é um modo de chamar a atenção de seu amado aquariano?

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader: **Fabinho, coiso Fofo que eu adoro! :luv:

**Presente de aniversário super atrasado para uma powerfull escorpiana. Kass, sim é pra ti!  
><strong>  
><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>

Sentado, recostado em uma das pilastras de seu templo com um livro grosso e de aspecto muito velho, uma sensação estranha tomou-lhe todo o ser. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, fechou o livro, tomando o devido cuidado para não marcar as folhar já meio amareladas pelo tempo, os óculos de leitura emoldurando o rosto sério e bonito.

Um suspiro escapou-lhe pelos lábios. Algo que não lhe era muito normal estava acontecendo novamente, mas de nada adiantava ralhar com o ser que o fazia ficar noite e dia sintonizado com aquele cosmo quente e belicoso.

Levantou-se de um salto e rapidamente guardou o exemplar dentro de sua moradia. Enquanto galgava os degraus não teve como reprimir os pensamentos. A lembrança de sua adolescência e de como a amizade entre eles se estreitara martelando sua mente.

**oOo**

– Entende o que estou pedindo? – A voz séria do Patriarca chamando-lhe a atenção. O homem sábio permanecia olhando para o grande vitral à sua frente. Às suas costas o jovem Santo Dourado continuava em seu mutismo. Um silêncio muito inquietador, isso se o sábio não conhecesse muito bem seu comandado.

Volvendo um pouco a cabeça, arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sabia não ser necessário falar com o jovem mais que uma vez. Quando pensava que isso fosse mudar justamente naquele dia, a voz ainda um tanto infantil quebrou o silêncio.

– É muito delicado o estado dele?

– Sim, e sei que somente você conseguirá aplacar o jeito e o coração indomável dele. – Voltou-se e ficou de frente para o aquariano.

– Ele vai aceitar minha ajuda? – Conhecia o temperamento da pessoa em questão.

– Ele não tem por que não aceitar. Agora vá, Dégel. É uma ordem... – Fez uma pausa. Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. –... para os dois! – completou a frase.

O aquariano fez-lhe uma reverência e saiu apressado. O velho sábio voltou-se e tornou a mirar o vitral, o dia começava a se despedir.

O Santo da constelação de Aquário desceu as escadas rapidamente. Estava preocupado, por mais que não demonstrasse.

**oOo**

Realmente, desde que fora incumbido de ser a pessoa a fazer a alta temperatura do coração escorpiano baixar é que temia um dia não chegar a tempo. O 'belicoso bichinho' parecia brincar com a própria vida e, por vezes, nem mesmo a mente treinada e inteligente de Dégel conseguia entender por que o outro vivia sempre no limite... Vivia mais que intensamente os momentos e procurava por embates para colocar-se à prova.

Bufou. Esperava encontrá-lo como sempre, com um sorriso irônico, muito diferente da primeira vez em que o encontrara naquela noite em que começara a ajudá-lo. E que não tivesse ele feito algo imprudente, como da vez em que em apenas um treinamento com Manigoldo seu coração chegara quase às vias de fato de se auto-incinerar.

**oOo**

– Kardia...

Somente o eco o recebeu. Podia sentir a cosmo-energia do amigo, mas como, se ele não estava ali? Enveredou-se pelos corredores e após subir um lance de escadas o encontrou largado sobre a cama. Ao reparar no jovem de longas madeixas azuladas, percebeu que ele suava em cântaros.

– Dégel, não é porque estou um tanto quente que podes invadir meus domínios e sair sem levar uma ferroada. – O santo abriu os olhos, levemente revelando as íris tão azuis e brilhantes.

O aquariano perdeu-se no brilho daquele olhar. Ao perceber que era observado, deu alguns passos na direção do adoentado.

– O Patriarca me mandou.

– Ora, não preciso da...

– Kardia, foi uma ordem – cortou-o. Não estava com vontade de aturar o temperamento do grego. – Se você ficar quieto, posso fazer o que tem de ser feito e voltar para meu templo. Quero terminar de ler o livro que comecei essa manhã. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Ora... Se não tenho alternativas, faça o que tem de ser feito. – E ao terminar de falar, viu o francês se aproximar e, com uma única mão, tocá-lo na altura de seu coração. O cosmo gelado invadindo-lhe as entranhas. A sensação de alivio.

– Hmm... Coisa gelada! – praguejou o escorpiano entre dentes, mas a sensação abrasadora ia diminuindo gradativamente. – Isso é bom! – E abriu os olhos que haviam sido cerrados no início do 'tratamento'. Íris muito brilhantes brindaram o outro com um brilho fascinante.

Um tanto envergonhado, Dégel desviou os olhos. Era difícil corar daquela forma, ninguém nunca havia conseguido aquilo... Ninguém, até Kardia surgir em sua vida e a virar de pernas para o ar.

**oOo  
><strong>

Próximo ao oitavo templo, Dégel parou um pouco. Balançou a cabeça espantando as recordações. Sentiu que não deveria demorar. Parecia que, quanto mais próximo do templo do amado, mais a quentura se intensificava.

Tornou a descer, agora indo mais rápido. A primeira vez que se sentira tão agoniado, fora quando Kardia apenas quisera chamar-lhe a atenção. Estavam com dezoito anos e algo inusitado aconteceu.

**oOo**

O silêncio recebeu o esbaforido aquariano ao entrar à procura do escorpiano. Kardia já estava passando dos limites com aquelas brincadeiras. Esforçava-se demais nos treinos e, quando se sentia mal, fechava-se em seu templo, fazendo com que o francês seguisse até ele para conter o calor do coração doente. Quando ele iria amadurecer? Bem, ninguém sabia, mas muitos deles ao completarem dezesseis anos já eram bem responsáveis. Não que o belicoso e genioso ser não o fosse, mas por vezes parecia esquecer-se disso.

Caminhou lentamente pelo templo. Estreitou os olhos e parou de chofre ao ter a unha comprida e afiada a poucos milímetros de sua garganta.

– Você demorou, Dégel! – A voz baixa, escrachada. O olhar ferino meio de lado. As costas recostadas em uma pilastra. – Eu estava pensando que desta vez eu partiria desta para uma melhor!

Sem titubear, ou mesmo piscar, o aquariano arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sabe muito bem que eu não permitiria isso. – A voz fria, inalterada. – Agora baixe essa mão – ordenou. Não estava com vontade de bancar o polido. O escorpiano estava literalmente brincando com fogo.

– Hmm... Estamos de mau humor. – Kardia tentou sustentar seu cosmo quente, mesmo sentindo o coração ardendo. Baixou a mão e deu de ombros ao perceber que o amigo não iria entrar na provocação feita.

O francês nada disse. Tocou-lhe a testa. Bufou, fazendo a franja levantar um pouco. Como esperava, o outro estava como ferro em brasa. Ardia em febre e ainda queria ser o engraçadinho. Se não fossem Santos treinados para suportar muitas coisas, talvez ele nem agüentasse estar de pé, mas, mesmo assim, ainda eram humanos e, como tais, sujeitos a fraquezas e doenças.

– Está febril! – comentou. Sem rodeios, deslizou a mão sobre o peitoral do grego e começou a resfriar o órgão vital daquele cabeçudo cheio de si.

Prestando atenção ao misterioso homem à sua frente, deixou que um sorriso malicioso surgisse nos lábios. Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos esverdeados e levou-a próxima ao seu nariz. Inalou o olor e passou a língua pelos lábios.

Sem entender nada, o francês estreitou os olhos. Não fazia ideia do que o grego tinha em mente. Ao retirar a mão do peito do outro, olhou rapidamente para o próprio pulso, que era segurado pela mão do escorpiano. Não estava gostando daquilo.

– Kardia? – Sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Se está se sentindo melhor, me deixe ir. – Moveu a cabeça um pouco para o lado, tentando liberar a mecha ainda presa entre os dedos da outra mão do grego. Frustrado por não conseguir o que queria, com a mão livre soltou os fios esverdeados, mas o que ele não contava era com a rapidez de ter o outro pulso preso. – O que deu em você, Kardia? Está testando minha paciência?

– O que deu em mim? – perguntou ao puxá-lo um pouco para si. Os corpos quase roçando um no outro. Os rostos muito próximos. Sorriu de lado ao reparar nos olhos arregalados do Santo gelado. Passou a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os. – Eu apenas quero fazer uma coisa que faz algum tempo que gostaria de experimentar, antes que seja tarde e eu me arrependa. – E, sem mais nada dizer, girou rapidamente o corpo e prensou o aquariano na pilastra.

– Kardia... o que quer que seja talvez fosse melhor conversarmos para tentar...

– Shh... Será que você não para de falar nem mesmo quando eu quero sentir seu sabor? – perguntou o escorpiano e, sem esperar mais, segurou as mãos do outro sobre suas cabeças e uniu seus lábios aos dele, primeiro em um pequeno roçar para sentir a maciez... a textura. Sabia que não seria fácil, o francês contorcia-se todo. Colou mais seu corpo ao dele e deslizou sua língua sobre os lábios perfeitos e desejosos.

Há quanto tempo desejava fazer aquilo? Tempo demais. Não iria mais desperdiçar suas vontades e desejos, não mais. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Dégel e, quando este os separou um pouco, avançou deslizando a língua para dentro da boca quente e úmida.

Sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável, Dégel lutou até onde pôde para ver-se livre das 'garras' do escorpiano. Tinha de dar a mão à palmatória, Kardia havia conseguido pegá-lo desprevenido, mas, oras... estava gostando daquilo! O aquariano não soube dizer exatamente quando deixou que sua língua se juntasse à do outro, mas os sentidos pareciam estar mais aguçados. Uma quentura e uma sensação gostosa tomando conta de seu ser. Quando deu por si, já estava com as mãos ao redor do pescoço do outro e entregue.

**oOo**

Voltando à realidade, Dégel sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. O rosto ardia e tinha certeza que estava com a pele branca levemente rubra. Por mais que fosse aos olhos dos outros conhecido como uma pessoa controlada, que não demonstrava muito seus sentimentos, sabia que em raros momentos (momentos com Kardia) ele deixava seus sentimentos virem à tona e acabava por viver intensamente cada momento. Recordar o primeiro dos muitos beijos trocados com o amante tinha o poder de deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Balançando a cabeça, o aquariano tentou concentrar-se no cosmo quente do escorpiano. Sem se anunciar, como sempre fazia, adentrou ao salão principal e passou direto seguindo para a área privada do templo. Sabia onde encontrar o belicoso 'bichinho'.

Em pouco tempo, já havia subido as escadas de pedra. Parando a frente da porta toda entalhada do dormitório, titubeou ao levar a mão para tocar a maçaneta. Estreitou os olhos e, em um arroubo de urgência, deixou a aflição tomar conta de seu emocional.

Abrindo a porta, mal deu o primeiro passo e estacou com o que viu. Esparramado na cama, Kardia arfava um pouco. Sua pele queimada do sol estava levemente avermelhada nas maçãs do rosto.

– Estou pensando seriamente em trocar de enfermeiro – gracejou. Kardia era uma caixinha de surpresas. O sorriso cínico lhe iluminando a face. – Você está atrasado!

– Hmm... Uma pena! Querer trocar de enfermeiro tão de repente... – Dégel entrou na dele. Devagar, caminhou até próximo à cama enorme. Se o amado podia fazer piadinhas, podia esperar um pouco. – Soube que ele é o único que consegue aturar suas esquisitices. – Parou ao lado da cama e cruzou os braços. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. – E como você não paga pelo "tratamento"...

– Ora! Como não pago? – Fingiu-se de ofendido e puxou o ar com maior dificuldade. Aquilo não passou despercebido ao Santo Gelado.

– Não paga – reafirmou o francês. Sentou-se ao lado dele sem parar de encará-lo. Com agilidade, estendeu o braço tocando com a palma da mão sobre o coração afogueado.

Kardia fechou os olhos em deleite. Abriu-os novamente quando sentiu a outra mão do amado tocar-lhe a fronte. Sorriu, mas foi a vez dele arquear as sobrancelhas. Dégel estava sério e compenetrado.

– Vai me dizer por que ficou assim, ou terei de adivinhar? – perguntou.

– Algo sem sentido – começou o grego. – Eu já nem lembro mais. – O aquariano bufou. – Talvez tenha sido o treino mais puxado. Você sabe que eu vou além de meus limites.

– Sim, eu sei. – Suspirou. – Kardia, um dia eu posso me atrasar, você não deve confiar tanto em mim dessa forma. Eu posso falhar... – Não teve tempo de terminar o que falava, pois o escorpiano puxou-o pelo pulso, jogando-o na cama e imprensando com seu corpo sobre o colchão. – Kar-dia...

– Não diga mais nada – pediu. Seus lábios roçando os do outro. – Sabe que nossa vida não será para sempre, ainda mais com o juramento que fizemos. – Ao perceber que o inteligente homem abaixo de si iria tentar argumentar, não deixou ao tocar-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. – Se acontecer o pior, posso dizer que partirei feliz, Dégel, pois com você aprendi a ser um pouco melhor. Sei que não gosta de demonstrações excessivas de carinho, mas hoje estamos só nós dois aqui... – Acariciou-lhe a face. – Eu te amo, gelo! Desculpe se tenho passado dos limites, mas a culpa é sua...

– Minha? – empertigou-se. Movendo o corpo um pouco, sentiu certo desconforto no baixo ventre.

– Sim, sua. – Sorriu matreiro o escorpiano. – Sinto mais sua falta agora que têm ajudado o Patriarca mais vezes do que antes. – Mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Regozijou-se ao escutá-lo gemer. Com agilidade foi puxando o cordão da camisa de babados que o outro usava.

– Kardia, sabe que é preciso...

Novamente foi calado, mas agora pelos lábios famintos do grego belicoso e possessivo. Mãos afoitas apalpando e puxando as roupas. O prazer tomando conta de ambos. Dégel arfou, quase perdeu o ar com as carícias mais ousadas de Kardia. As roupas foram atiradas longe.

O aquariano agora compreendia o que era aquela sensação que sentira em sua primeira vez com o amado: prazer! Muito antes de amá-lo.

Antes de tornarem-se um só, Dégel mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Gemeu alto ao ser invadido por um digito apressado. Cravando as unhas nas costas do outro, murmurou. – Eu te amo, Kardia... para todo o sempre!

De olhos arregalados, o escorpiano parou o movimento e, abraçando-o, deitou-se sobre ele. Cravou-se, unindo os corpos naquele momento só deles. Os lábios colados em um beijo exigente e profundo. O amor suplantando todas as preocupações e os levando para um mundo só deles. Onde os sentimentos e a vida de cada um eram mais importantes que todo o resto.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*Chuva lá fora. O dia todo os céus ficaram escurecidos e um mini dilúvio parecia banhar a terra. As voltas com nova fic a loira aquariana não percebeu que não mais sozinha estava*_

**Kardia:** – Espera um pouco? _*a voz baixa e modulada*_

Kardia! Que susto! Já não te falei para nunca fazer mais isso? E se eu morro?

**Kardia**: – Mil desculpas, mas é que eu não consigo resistir. _*um sorriso sádico nos lábios*_ Sabe loirinha, creio que descobri por que hoje chove a cântaros...

_*cruzando os braços a frente do corpo*_ - E por que chove a cântaros, Kardia? _* os lábios enviesados em um leve rosnado*_

**Kardia**: – Por que? Ora... Por que você fez uma fic minha e de meu amado Gelo! Mas... _*correndo os olhos pela tela do PC e estreitando os olhos*_ - Quem são esses dois? _*apontando para o texto*_ Quem são Wolfram e Yuri?

Ora, eu não lhe devo satisfações, mas vou lhe dar uma colher de chá... são minha nova paixão. _*sorriso traquina nos lábios*_ - São tão fofos, Kar... Kyou Kara Maou, conhece?

**Kardia:** – Não... eu mereço! Agora que tudo descamba. Deixa só o Milo saber disso e...

E nada! Milo e você que entrem nos eixos ou eu não escrevo mais nada de vocês. E se me der licença...

**Kardia:** – Ficwriter sem graça! Um dia...

Um dia nada, Kardia. Vou ter de usar minha arma infalível, é? _*mostrando o PC, as canetas e o caderno de fics*_

**Kardia:** – Humph... Apelona! _*dando as costas e saindo rapidamente*_ Gelo! Me ajuda que estou com FEBRE!

Mereço... eu creio que devo ter colado chicletes na Cruz! _*suspira*_ Desculpem amigos, mas está cada dia mais difícil agradar esse escorpiano. Agradeço a paciência e por serem tão simpáticos em deixar comentários.

A aniversariante, bem... Kass, desculpe o atraso, mas eu queria te fazer algo especial. Espero que goste, pois foi do fundo do coração.

Beijos a todos e até meu próximo surto

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
